Forever Part 1
by Kittensmeow0914
Summary: When a young, outcasted girl meets the feared swamp monster, she must try to get him to show himself to the others. Prove that he is no monster. And in the meantime, will they fall in love? VengKipz Story! Rated T for violence and minor language.
1. Prolouge

Long ago, Minecraft was created. A game centred in a world made of blocks were the aim is to survive, and when the night falls, players must battle monsters or wait for sunrise to ensue. But there was a glitch. Anyone who attempted to play the game, was sent into it. Permanently. Word about this glitch got out soon. But not soon enough. Hundreds of kids and teens had already been transported into the blocky game, and there was nothing anyone could do except close down the game and destroy it forever.

A young man named Notch was dragged into the pixelated game, along with his brother, Herobrine. Herobrine had never liked Notch, in fact, Herobrine had always been jealous of Notch for being the more successful brother. When they were sent into the game, the brothers went there separate ways. That was the last Notch saw of his brother, and no one has seen Herobrine since.

Notch went on with the kids and teens and built a giant kingdom, safe from the dangers outside. Notch cared so much for the children, he built everything they would ever need. Most importantly, a school. He even took on the responsibility of teaching every single grade like normal schools, but he added another subject. Survival. He found some of the older teens who knew how to fight or make a campfire, so he hired them as teachers. The kingdom was so huge and plentiful, leaving never even crossed their minds, unless they were a hunter or had special assignment from Notch.

Notch enjoyed ruling the kingdom, and eventually, the kids learned to adapt to the Minecraftian life. Over time, the children grew up and became mature adults. Adults you could never compare to in the real world. These children grew up without TV or electronics. They were taught valuable life lessons and realized that in this world, it's more important to help people than to make money or buy things. Because of how this generation was taught, no one was ever homeless, lonely or bullied, everyone was treated equally.

That was how all the original children were. Sadly, not everyone in the second generation was quite like this. One girl was bullied most of the time because she was born with blue sapphire coloured hair. She was the only child to a couple by the names of Gwen and Michael.

Gwen and Michael grew up being best friends with Notch. Notch was a great mentor and role model. They would always have cake together and go around decorating everyone's houses with beautiful flowers. Gwen and Michael crushed on each other for years until they finally started dating. They eventually decided to get married and they invited everyone to their wedding in the city church. They were married for two and a half years when they had there baby girl, Vengelf. The loving couple spent the next days joyously fussing over the baby girl. Michael went on a mining trip soon after to get coal for the furnace but never came back. Gwen was devastated. Notch helped take care of Vengelf. He was like the father to Gwen and all the children, and like the grandfather to Vengelf and all of the second generation. In this blocky world, you never died of age, so if he was careful, he could live happily forever.

But now, here we are. 18 years later.

**So I'd like to give a GIGANTIC thanks to my AMAZING Beta ****ZZefyre**** for... well... beta-ing it. LOL. It must have been a strenuous activity to fix my 500000 mistakes. Wow... i love big words. Also I'm probably not accepting OC's until later in the story. I might not do OC's at all. We'll see.**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 & ****ZZefyre**


	2. Chapter 1

The cool wind dances softly through my sapphire blue hair. Beautiful autumn leaves falling off the trees. My mind wanders to thoughts about my father, I don't know much about him, for my mother never really went into detail. All I know is he disappeared when I was still a baby, but that he had loved me very much.

I walk aimlessly down the concrete street, watching when all the other teens stare in disgust and even what I hope is sympathy as I pass them. My mother always told me that my hair was beautiful, but apparently no one else thinks that way. I'm probably never going to fit in. It's not like blue hair is something that runs in my family, yet somehow I was born with it.

I work for Notch as the royal gardener. I've always had a 'green thumb' as some might say. I can keep outdoor flowers alive and healthy during the winter and a plant has never died while under my care. A few times, I've even brought a plant back to life.

My best friend is Ally, she's a squirrel. She's all brown with a black stripe going down her back and a white chest and stomach. She also has one white ear, and one black ear. Every time I'm in the park she'll run up to me and climb onto my shoulder. Ally is extremely protective, she's also very intelligent, well, for a squirrel.

I finally arrive at Notch's castle. I march up the entrance staircase and wave to Ally as she hops merrily through the sunflowers. The guards avert their gaze to me as I approach the giant doors of the castle.

"Vengelfe, Royal Gardener" I announce to them. They nod and open the large doors.

The interior of the castle is huge as always. With a long red and gold carpet running down the centre of the hall, giant chandeliers hanging from the roof, velvet sofas and decorated furniture lining the walls, it's always a stunning sight.

I enter an average sized room at the end of the hallway, a large desk in the centre.

"Vengelfe! So nice to see you on this fine day!"

"You as well, King Notch" I politely reply, looking up at him with a blank expression.

"Oh lighten up Vengelfe, and please, just call me Notch." he says, almost like an order. "And where is your little friend? Bring her in here!" He exclaims joyfully.

I go over to the open window and whistle mine and Ally's secret code. I see her climb up the tree and jump through the window. She scurries up onto my shoulder and I turn back to Notch who has the same shocked expression he always has when I do that.

I walk over and stand in front of his desk.

"What are my orders for today," I question.

He stares at me confused "Um, Vengelfe, today is your day off,"

I don't want to tell Notch that I need the extra money to buy food because I don't want him to see me as some broken-winged bird. I feel like I need to earn these things, I know that Notch would pretty much give me anything if I asked for it but I don't want that kind of life.

"Well, I'm trying to save up to buy my mother her birthday gift." I state. It's not a complete lie, my mother's birthday is in fact coming up, but all she wants is a decent sized meal and a new wooden hoe.

"Okay then. You can tend to the lilacs around the back. Come when you're done and collect your payment," he says and sends me off.

I'm not rich, quite the opposite actually. I live in the Farming section of the city, which happens to be the poorest. Then there's the fighters, they're pretty much all rich, and if they're not, then they don't care. Not all of them are mean and ruthless but most of them are.

I find the lilacs in the back garden of the castle. They look weak and brittle in the frosty Autumn air. I start replacing the soil, watering them and all the other things I do when I tend to the gardens. Once I'm satisfied with the now healthy purple flowers, I walk back into the castle and into Notch's office.

"I'm done," I announce proudly.

"Okay, here is your pay. As promised." He hands me a small leather bag. I give him my thanks and walk down to the market, Ally perched on my shoulder.

I walk up to a small orange booth with an older man standing behind the counter.

"What have you got?" I ask him, pulling out my bag of coins.

"Bread, apples, raw beef, wood and tea," he lists.

Tea had been something that one of the townsfolk had thought of. They ended up being rich.

"How much for 1 loaf of bread, 2 apples and a bag of tea?"

"20 coins"

I look at him, shocked. That's pretty expensive. I untie my sack of coins only to be even more surprised. Notch had payed me much more than he should have. Usually I would get 7 coins, but by the looks of it he had given me 70! I reach in, counting out 22 coins and paying the man. An extra 2 for a bag. I take a step back and look around the market, finally spotting a nice looking tools and weapons booth. I skip over to it.

"Excuse me miss, what are your prices on hoes?" I ask the sweet looking lady standing behind the booth.

"10 for wood, 20 for stone, 30 for iron, and 45 for diamond." She replies looking kindly at me.

I want to but my mother a diamond one, but it's so expensive. I only have 50 coins left and I still have things to buy. If I got her iron I would still have 20 plus the few I keep at my house.

"One iron hoe please." I pay the nice lady and go over to the biggest booth in the market. The one that sells almost everything.

"Hi sir! Do you happen to sell boxes and ribbon?" The young man looks at me happily, I'm almost one hundred percent sure he sells the things I need, but it's always good to be sure.

"Why yes I do young lady! I've got a variety of colours in both!" he exclaims.

"Well, what's the cheapest box you've got. And how much for a metre and a half of blue ribbon?"

"10 coins for the cheapest box and 7 for the ribbon." He turns around and picks up a plain brown box.

"I'll take it." He cuts the ribbon and puts it in the box, I give him the money and walk home feeling extremely happy, and thinking of some way to repay Notch.

**Okay! Yay for long chapters! I will be accepting 1 ****OC (Maybe 2)****, and no, this OC will not be Vengelfes friend until maybe later, because ,you know, she doesn't have friends in dis story. You can put a pairing for your OC but that don't mean I'm gonna use it because as you can see in the description, this is a Vengkipz FanfIction.** **Note- your OC doesn't have to be a teen. I'm not using MC names because there is no swap between real world and MC world, tis all MC. ****Please remember, dis is a Vengkipz strory so I'm not going into to much detail about OC's.**

**OC resume-**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Nick Name- (If u want)**

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin-**

**Outfit-**

**Special-**

**Weapon-**

**Skills-**

**Personality-**

**Crush-(Like I said before)**

**Fears-**

**Hobby/Free time-**

**Welp there we go! Looking forward to receiving them!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 & Zzefyre (My AMAZINGLY SPECTACULAR beta :D)**


	3. Update Sorry for the delay!

Okay, your all probably really mad at me right now. But, I PROMISE I will update AT LEAST 1 minecraft story this week. I don't know which one, but I will. Sorry if this is bad but I'm typing it on my iPad. So, yah, 1 update this week. Also, I'm taking a vote. How often do you want me to update if possible. Here are the options. 1- once a week 2- every day 3- every other day 4- twice a week 5- three times a week Those are the options. Don't worry if you say Everyday because on weekends I can just type a bunch and upload them everyday. Also, do you guys want longer chapters? Well, Peace Out! -Kittensmeow0914 


End file.
